Let Me Be With You
by SweetLuh
Summary: Eles iriam comemorar os dois anos de namoro num restaurante e realmente esperavam muito dessa data tão especial para ambos. E/B.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: _**Todo aquele blablabla de "não me pertence". o.ô

* * *

Hey, estou smida, hehe. Eu sei. Será que alguém aqui lembra da minha pessoa? Haha! Enfim, essa aqui é bem pequena... Três capítulos. Fofinha, ble. Deixem reviews, please, isso é o meu combustível. E, ahn, está tudo escrito já (há bastante tempo, aliás)... ou seja, quanto mais reviews, mais rápida a atualização (é, chantegem _básica_).

Nya, boa leitura!

* * *

**Capítulo 01**

Bella tentava escolher um lingerie entre tantas que ela tinha. Queria algo sexy, mas delicado ao mesmo tempo. Suspirou e passou os olhos por todas que tinha separado até o momento. E mesmo que tenha tentado deixar poucas, tinham ainda... Sete pares de calcinha e sutiã.

- Nunca pensei que seria tão difícil escolher um lingerie! – Falou bufando. – E olha que eu nunca fui desse tipo. – Soou irônica.

E não era. Não ligava tanto assim pra se arrumar. Enquanto as mulheres normais demoravam duas horas pra se arrumar para uma festa, em vinte minutos ela estava pronta.

Estava há, pelo menos, meia hora tentando escolher a roupa íntima.

Mas, afinal de contas, aquele dia era especial... Fazia dois anos de namoro. E Edward disse que queria que ela estivesse [i]especial[/i]. Não que ela não fosse, na opinião dele, mas queria que fosse tudo perfeito!

- Okay... Bella... – Sussurrou observando os lingeries. – Acalme-se... Você consegue!

Passou de novo os olhos pelas peças e começou a pular frustrada.

- Preciso de ajuda!

Pegou seu celular, digitando um número tão conhecido... Alice! Ela com certeza a salvaria! Chamou, chamou, chamou... Até que caiu na caixa postal.

"_Você sabe o que fazer!"_

- Alice! Preciso de sua ajuda... – Sua voz foi diminuindo. – Não sei escolher o que usar pra hoje... Socorro! – E desligou.

Olhou ao redor, desesperada. Alice poderia demorar pra ver a mensagem. E se o celular tivesse desligado? Ou descarregado? O barulho de seu celular a despertou de seu pequeno "transe". Olhou o número e suspirou, mais aliviada.

- Alô? – Atendeu.

- _Só te liguei porque é realmente importante!_ – Alice bufou do outro lado da linha. – _Eu estava_ ocupada_ com Jasper, se é que me entende..._ – Soltou uma risadinha.

Bella corou.

- _Certo. Desculpe_. – Falou sem graça.

- _Enfim... Pra que precisa da minha ajuda?_ – Falou bem animada.

- Ah, estou em dúvida no lingerie... – Suspirou.

- _Hm... Como é o vestido que você vai usar?_ – Alice perguntou, concentrada.

- Verde claro, até os joelhos. Alças médias, decote em "U", tecido "franzido" no busto e uma faixa de cetim verde claro logo abaixo. E então é solto até o final. – Ela foi descrevendo. – Bem delicado.

- _Ah, vai ficar tão lindo em você, Bella!_ – Ela quase gritou.

- Sim, sim! – Concordou. – Mas agora me ajude com que te pedi.

- _Não se aborreça!_ – Alice soltou uma risada. – _Quer algo sexy ou algo delicado?_

- Meio termo... – Bella falou indecisa.

- _Hm... Sabe aquele verde escuro, todo rendado que eu te dei no natal passado?_ – Alice perguntou. – _Ele seria ótimo para essa ocasião! Delicado, mas sexy ao mesmo tempo!_

Um estalo passou por Bella. Não tinha pensado naquele conjunto!

- Valeu Alice! – Soltou uma exclamação. – Não sei o que seria sem você!

Alice soltou uma risada e comentou em seguida:

- _Eu sei, eu sei. Mas vou desligar, irei voltar ao que eu estava fazendo. Beijos!_

- Ok, ok. Tchau! Beijos. – E desligou.

Um sorriso enorme surgiu no rosto de Bella, mas uma careta logo cobriu a felicidade ao imaginar o que Alice voltaria a fazer.

Ela colocou as roupas íntimas e olhou para o espelho, somente se lembrando agora da toalha felpuda na cabeça. Tirou-a de seu cabelo e jogou-a e sua cama, deixando os cabelos úmidos caírem sobrem seu ombro. Foi até o banheiro, pegando o secador de cabelo e dando um jeito na sua juba. Assim que visualizou o resultado, sorriu satisfeita. Não estava tão mal quanto pensou que ficaria!

Ouviu o som de seu celular tocando e correu pra atender, sem sequer checar o número.

- Alô?

- _Pensei que tivesse desistido da nossa noite_. – Edward falou aborrecido do outro lado da linha. – _Já é a terceira vez que eu ligava!_

- Ah... Desculpe, o barulho do secador de cabelo me impossibilitou de ouvir o celular! – Bella disse sem graça.

- Certo. – Respondeu agora mais animado.

- E... por que ligou? – Bella indagou curiosa.

- Só pra dizer que te amo! – Ele disse sem graça. – E que estou ansioso por mais tarde...

- Oun, que lindo! – Bella falou super empolgada. – Eu também!

- Vou chegar aí às 20h00min p.m, okay? – Ele perguntou.

- Certo. – Ela encarou o relógio ao lado da cama. Faltava uma hora e meia. – Vou terminar de me arrumar! Te amo! Beijos!

- Ok! Também te amo! – Desligou.

Bella guardou o celular e pegou o vestido, colocando-o em seguida. O tecido leve escorregou por sua pele, ajustando-se em suas curvas. Ela olhou pro arsenal de maquiagem que Alice tinha dado de presente de aniversário... Era muita coisa e ela quase não usava, mas finalmente ia ser útil! Passou lápis de olho e uma sombra grafite, esfumaçando com prata ao redor. Nos lábios passou um batom rosa bem clarinho. E então se olhou no espelho; o resultado final não tinha ficado tão mal assim!

Voltou a atenção para seus sapatos... Eram tantos. Alice adorava brincar de barbie consigo. E agora estava naquela situação de escolher entre tantas coisas lindas! Separou os três que mais lhe agradavam e "cantou" uni-dune-tê. A escolha tinha sido uma sandália prata de salto fino e todo delicado.

- Vai você mesmo. – Bella falou suspirando.

Calçou a sandália, pegando uma bolsa prata que estava jogada na cama... Pelo menos isso ela tinha se decidido antes. Olhou-se no espelho mais uma vez e sorriu com o resultado; ficou se admirando até que ouviu a buzina ecoar pelo local.

_Demorei tanto assim?_, pensou assustada.

Pegou suas chaves e correu escada abaixo, saindo do apartamento e o trancando em seguida. Ficou esperando o elevador, impaciente; assim que conseguiu entrar, olhou todos que ali estavam. Dois pirralhinhos brigando enquanto a mãe tentava separar. Um adolescente estranho ouvindo uma música mais estranha ainda. E mais um adolescente nerd com cara de tarado.

Bella bufou irritada. Ninguém merecia aquilo. Fingiu que estava sozinha ali e observou os números passarem lentamente.

Não demorou a que estivesse em frente ao carro, encarando o vidro escuro do mesmo. Sorriu boba e então entrou no veiculo; seu coração palpitando forte.

- Pronta pra hoje, linda? – Edward falou com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

- Desde que eu esteja com você, sempre estarei! – Bella disse encarando-o de um jeito apaixonado.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: _**Todo aquele blablabla de "não me pertence". o.ô

* * *

Acabei demorando mais que o esperado... Yeah. Mas, enfim, boa leitura!

* * *

**Capítulo 02**

Edward mordeu seu lábio inferior assim que a observou direito e a puxou pra perto, encostando suas testas. Seus olhos pareciam desvendar todos os segredos por trás dos grandes olhos chocolates da garota. Aproximou mais ainda seus rostos, deixando seus narizes tocarem e então murmurou:

- Você está linda!

- Obrigada! – Ela sussurrou. – E você continua lindo como sempre!

- Assim eu vou me achar... – Ele soltou uma risada.

- Mas você é, vou fazer o que?! – Bella falou com simplicidade.

Edward sorriu e a beijou. A inocência dela o encantava, mesmo que de inocente ela não tivesse nada. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior dela, e se afastou, ganhando um bufar revoltado dela.

- Você adora torturar... – Ela resmungou.

Edward soltou uma gargalhada enquanto acelerava o carro.

- Ah, Edward, você não me falou qual era o restaurante... – Bella comentou olhando-o.

- Surpresa. – Ele respondeu simplesmente.

- Como assim?! – Indagou. – Não gosto de ficar curiosa!

- Aprende, oras... – Ele falou rindo do pequeno bico emburrado dela.

- Você é muito mau. – Bella resmungou.

O caminho foi passando realmente rápido e durante todo o trajeto, Bella ficara emburrada. Edward se divertia internamente com a raiva da namorada, mas fingia estar prestando atenção na rua. Ela, por sua vez, ficava cada vez mais zangada. Pensava que fazendo aquela cara ia conseguir alguma informação, poxa! Doce engano; ele sequer estava prestando atenção.

- Chegamos! – Edward falou sorrindo.

Bella olhou o restaurante e tomou um susto. Ela queria muito ir lá, e isso já fazia algum tempo.

- Edward! – Ela exclamou. – Isso aqui é muito caro!

- Quem se importa? – Ele perguntou sorrindo. – Hoje é o nosso dia.

- Mas... – Suspirou. – Então eu ajudo a pagar.

- Nem pensar!

- Edward!

- Não.

Bella bufou, inconformada.

- Só hoje.

Edward sorriu vitorioso e saiu do carro, dando a volta neste. Abriu a porta para Bella e esta saiu com um sorriso enorme, nem parecia que estava zangada segundos atrás. O manobrista chegou logo depois e pegou a chave, desejando um bom jantar. Os dois sorriram em agradecimento e foram até a Maître. Ela carregava um tipo de lista em mãos.

- Boa noite. – Ela falou olhando Edward. – Reserva?

- Edward Cullen.

Bella percebeu os olhares da Maître e agarrou o braço de Edward, mas isso não pareceu ter funcionado.

- Ah, sim. – A Maître sorriu. – Por favor, sigam-me.

Os dois andaram silenciosamente atrás da mulher, observando todo o local. Era bem grande, com as paredes de um tom salmão e quadros muito bonitos espalhados. Um grande aquário estava localizado no meio do estabelecimento, com muitos peixes, de todas as cores e espécies. Quase todas as mesas ocupadas, e todos pareciam ser muito ricos. Eles subiram alguns degraus, onde dava para uma sacada enorme, cheio de mesas muito bem enfeitadas. A Maître os levaram para uma mesa que ficava perto da grade, onde se tinha uma bela vista da cidade, como também dava para observar todo o restaurante.

Edward puxou a cadeira e Bella se sentou, sorrindo agradecida. Ele deu a volta na mesa e sentou-se também.

- Alguém já virá aqui. – A Maître falou sorrindo para Edward. – Com licença.

Bella suspirou, revirando os olhos.

- Não estava duvidando que ela babasse. – Ela comentou baixinho, fazendo Edward gargalhar.

- Não exagere.

- Não estou.

Edward deu mais uma risada e então apareceu do nada uma garçonete. O sorriso desta parecia não caber em seu rosto.

- Desejam algo? – Ela perguntou para os dois, mas olhando para ele, lógico.

- Eu quero uma água. – Bella falou calmamente. A garçonete olhou-a a contra gosto. – Posso ver o cardápio?

- Claro. – A moça respondeu com um sorriso falso, entregando o menu para a cliente.

Bella observou toda a variada lista de entradas. Tinha de tudo.

- Hm... Que tal Bruschetta**¹**, querido? – Ela perguntou sorrindo.

- Claro! – Edward respondeu.

– E, ah, traga duas garrafas d'água. A garçonete anotou os pedidos e saiu de lá rapidamente. Era frustrante saber que um pedaço de mau caminho como aquele pudesse estar acompanhado. Ele olhou a namorada e sorriu de um modo fofo; naquele momento ela queria pular em cima dele e apertar suas bochechas, mas não podia pagar um vexame desses.

Bella mordeu o lábio inferior, observando Edward. Estava tudo tão perfeito que ela tinha medo de não passar de um simples sonho. Tinha um grande medo de acordar e ver que estava sozinha, em um mundo onde não existisse seu amor.

- O que foi, querida? – Ele perguntou preocupado.

- Estava pensando em como isso podia não passar de um sonho... – Disse um pouco insegura.

- Você sabe que eu estou aqui. De verdade. – Colocou sua mão sobre a dela. – E eu sou seu. Só seu.

- Eu te amo, sabia? – Ela declarou sorrindo abertamente.

- Sabia! – Ele abriu um sorriso convencido.

- E muito humilde. – Ela revirou os olhos, divertida.

- Isso também!

Os dois riram, olhando ternamente um pro outro.

- Aqui está o pedido. – A garçonete falou aparecendo do nada. De novo.

Bella olhou torto pra ela. De onde essa garota surgia? E era bom que ela parasse de olhar assim pro **seu** namorado.

A garçonete colocou o pedido na mesa e abriu as garrafas d'água, enchendo os copos. Assim lançou um olhar a Edward, perguntando em seguida:

- Mais alguma coisa?

- Por enquanto não, obrigada. – Ele respondeu.

- Com licença. – E saiu de lá.

Bella suspirou, não daria dez minutos pra encherem novamente.

- Vamos comer? – Edward perguntou animado.

- Claro!

E assim que provaram a entrada, soltaram aquele "Hmmm" característico de quando se aprecia algo.

- Muito bom! – Bella sussurrou assim que engoliu o pedaço que estava em sua boca.

- Muito! – Ele concordou.

Os dois sorriram e continuaram a comer, deixando que o silêncio dominasse o local por algum tempo.

Logo eles haviam terminado a entrada. E não demorou um minuto sequer para que a garçonete aparecesse novamente, sorrindo para seu namorado. Bella bufou baixinho; ela devia estar os vigiando, só podia. Era tudo que precisava! Mas não demonstraria estar irritada com a garota, afinal de quem era o namorado? Dela! Isso, não deixaria que qualquer uma acabasse com sua noite! Sorrindo, bem mais segura, Bella tomou sua água.

- Querem o prato principal agora? – A garota perguntou.

- Bella? – Edward perguntou.

- Você quer, querido? – Bella rebateu a pergunta.

- Por mim tudo bem.

- Então é a sua vez de escolher.

Edward sorriu, pedindo o cardápio, o qual foi entregue com muita felicidade. Ele observou calmamente todos os nomes estranhos, vendo o que compunha cada um.

- Capeleti à Siciliana**²**, para os dois. – Edward finalmente se decidiu. – E um vinho Chateau Segones safra 1985.

- Anotado. – A garçonete disse. – Já trarei.

Bella revirou os olhos assim que a garota se distanciou.

- Parece bom. – Edward comentou sorrindo.

A namorada apenas concordou com a cabeça.

- O que foi, amor? – Edward indagou.

- Nada. – Ela sorriu. – Só estava pensando.

- Em que? – Insistiu.

- Em quando as garotas vão pular em cima de você... – Bella comentou revirando os olhos, fazendo Edward soltar uma gargalhada. O que trouxe mais atenção ainda pra cima dele.

Bella sorriu um pouco e viu uma pessoa um tanto conhecida pra ela. Conhecida e indesejada. Era a filha de um dos sócios do pai de Edward.

- Pff... Quanto mais eu rezo, mais assombração aparece. – Bella murmurou pra si mesma.

A garota, assim que notou Edward, cutucou o pai e os dois levantaram, indo em direção a mesa deles. Edward deu um sorriso, tentando acalmar Bella.

- Paul! Brenda! – Ele sorriu. – Que bom vê-los. – Fez questão de olhar só pra Paul; não queria irritar Bella. Mais ainda. Apertaram as mãos e Brenda abraçou Edward.

- Parece que está bem acompanhado. – Paul falou sorrindo.

Bella soltou seu melhor sorriso.

- Aniversário de namoro. – E neste momento ela atraiu o olhar de Brenda, mas um olhar nada agradável.

- Ah, claro. – Paul deu um sorriso, um tanto que malicioso. – Deixaremos os bombinhos sozinhos. Até mais!

Edward e Bella sorriram e acenaram, vendo o pai praticamente arrastar a filha pra longe. Porém, não deu nem um minuto e a garçonete voltava, com aquele mesmo sorriso pra Edward.

_Meu Deus_, Bella pensou, _quando isso vai terminar?_

Os pratos foram os postos, e a garçonete saiu de lá rapidamente, para o alívio de Bella. Comeram em silêncio, aproveitando o máximo o momento de quietude. E também a presença um do outro. Olharam-se e palavras não foram precisas; todos os sentimentos estavam estampados em seus olhos. Em seus sorrisos. Estavam em total sintonia e nada e nem ninguém conseguiria acabar com aquilo.

Bella nunca fora aquela de acreditar em amor eterno, porém sentia que era um sentimento muito forte que guardava por Edward. Algo que simples palavras nunca conseguiriam expressar. E, pela primeira vez, ela acreditou que nem a morte os separaria, afinal ela abdicaria o céu só pra tê-lo junto de si. E sabia que ele faria o mesmo.

- O que está pensando? – Ele quebrou o agradável silêncio.

- Em como eu te amo. – Ela falou sorrindo.

- Oh, meu anjo, eu também te amo. – Ele falou com um sorriso lindo. – Demais.

As mãos tocaram por cima da mesa, fazendo uma corrente elétricas correr seus corpos. Tomaram seus vinhos calmamente.

- Desejam mais alguma coisa? – Mais uma vez a garçonete apareceu.

Edward olhou para Bella, perguntando com o olhar. Esta balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Não. – Edward negou. – Só a conta.

- Já trarei. – E se retirou.

Bella percebeu que a mulher parara de "dar em cima" do seu namorado e sorriu satisfeita. Parecia que a garçonete tinha levado uma bronca do gerente.

* * *

**¹:** Bruschetta é uma entrada italiana, o qual vai pão italiano filão, pimentão vermelho, abobrinha, cebola e pimenta-do-reino branca.

**²:** Capeleti à Siciliana é um prato italiano, o qual vai capeleti de carne, cebola, bacon, escarola, uva passa branca, amêndoas, suco de laranja e parmesão ralado.

Obrigada pelas reviews! \o/ Não tenho tempo para responder, mas saibam que adorei todas!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: _**Todo aquele blablabla de "não me pertence". o.ô

* * *

É, o último capítulo. Bem pequeno. D: Espero que tenham gostado, xx.

* * *

**Capítulo 03.**

- Pensei que você fosse querer sobremesa. – Ele comentou. – É uma formiga.

Bella resmungou, mas soltou uma risada.

- Queria tomar sorvete... – Comentou. – Num lugar mais simples. E calmo.

Sim, ela estava louca pra sair dali; as olhadas de Brenda pra cima deles estava a irritando seriamente e daqui a pouco não conseguiria se segurar. Não se responsabilizava por seus atos.

- Ah, claro! – Edward pareceu entender. – Por mim tudo bem.

Pagaram a conta... Não, Edward pagou a conta. Não deixou de jeito nenhum dividirem. Bella acabou desistindo de discutir e se agarrou no braço de Edward ao perceber os olhares das mulheres sobre **seu** namorado. Oras, mulheres no cio!

- Não gosto que elas te olhem... – Bella resmungou no ouvido de Edward.

- Você sabe que sou seu. – Edward falou em tom de segredo, dando um selinho na sua namorada.

Ela, por sua vez, soltou uma risada e concordou. Era verdade, não precisava ter ciúmes. Assim que saíram do local, o carro já estava lá. Bella ergue a sobrancelha com a rapidez. Edward pegou as chaves e eles entraram no carro, e foram até a amada sorveteria.

- Sorvete! – Bella falou com uma voz de criança.

Edward observou Bella tentar escolher o sabor do sorvete. Demorou em torno de dez minutos. Usara todos os tipos de música pra escolher. E no final os dois sabores foram: Chocolate e morango.

- Tudo isso... – Edward murmurou, apontando pro sorvete. – Só pra... isso...

- Dúvidas. – Bella explicou.

- Certo, certo. – Ele revirou os olhos, indo fazer seu pedido. – Flocos e chocolate, por favor.

A mulher que estava atendendo prendeu a respiração e fez o que ele havia pedido. Estava deslumbrada, claro. Pegaram seus sorvetes e Edward pagou, novamente. Nem o sorvete ele deixava dividir.

- Vamos caminhar? – Edward perguntou. – Depois voltamos e pegamos o carro...

- Claro. – Bella disse, sorrindo.

Eles caminharam por em torno de dez minutos, em silêncio, somente saboreando o sorvete. Algumas pessoas passavam pela rua, mas já havia diminuído bastante. Chegaram a um parque, onde mais parecia um bosque, por ter muitas e muitas árvores. Edward puxou a mão da namorada até uma árvore e sentou-se, encostado nesta. Bella encarou-o com uma sobrancelha erguida e ele bateu no chão, no espaço que havia entre suas pernas para que sentasse. E foi o que ela fez.

- A noite está linda. – Bella comentou.

- Não mais que você. – Ele murmurou em seu ouvido.

Bella encarou-o e sorriu de um jeito meigo. Encostaram os lábios levemente e lentamente aprofundaram o beijo. Um vaga-lume passou pelo local, dando um ar mais "mágico" a cena que ali se passava.

- Eu amo você... – Edward comentou.

- Eu também. – Bella sussurrou. – Demais. Demais. Demais.

- Além da vida. – Edward disse sorrindo.

- E da morte. – Bella completou.

- Nada pode nos separar. Nem a morte. – Ele deu um selinho. E outro. E outro.

- Afinal, eu te seguiria até o inferno. – Os dois sorriram, começando outro beijo.

Ele levou a mão ao rosto dela, acariciando com o polegar. Separaram-se lentamente.

- Casa comigo? – Edward perguntou, olhando apreensivo.

As lágrimas desceram pelo rosto de Bella, borrando a maquiagem.

- É o que mais quero! – Ela praticamente gritou, abraçando-o.

Edward abraçou-a fortemente, sentindo as lágrimas dela molhar seu ombro. Geralmente lágrimas o incomoda, mas não aquelas. Eram de felicidade. Felicidade proporcionada por ele. E ele também estava radiante.

- Ops... – Murmurou. – Seu anel.

Tirou uma caixinha verde petróleo do bolso e de lá tirou uma aliança de ouro branco com uma pequena pedra de rubi.

- É... lindo... – Bella falou espantada.

Edward sorriu e colocou o anel no dedo dela, devagar. Voltaram a se beijar, agora um pouco mais rapidamente. Bella olhou nos olhos dele e percebeu o desejo ali.

- Pra minha ou sua casa? – Perguntou rindo.

- A minha, hoje. – Ele respondeu, sorrindo maroto.

Os dois se levantaram calmamente e seguiram de lá até o prédio de Edward. Já dentro do elevador, ele a puxou pra si, beijando-a apaixonadamente.

- Você não sabe o quanto eu me segurei pra não te agarrar. – Ele murmurou.

- Devia ter agarrado. – Ela resmungou de volta. – Quem sabe assim as piranhas paravam de olhar. E se mancava que... – Foi interrompida por um beijo dele.

Saíram do elevador e foram até o apartamento, entrando logo em seguida. Bella parou, petrificada. Pétalas de rosas vermelhas e rosas brancas enfeitavam o chão de todo o local. As velas aromáticas também estavam espalhadas, deixando o local mais romântico.

Edward agarrou-a por trás, tirando-a do transe.

- É lindo.

- Pra você. – Ele comentou. – Para nós.

Ela sorriu e virou-se, beijando-o em seguida. Ele pegou-a no colo e a levou até o quarto, colocando-a na cama com cuidado.

- Eu te amo... – Os dois murmuraram ao mesmo tempo e voltaram a se beijar.

Bella acordou com a claridade e resmungou baixinho, irritada. Mas toda a sua irritação passou assim que viu o corpo ao seu lado. Edward dormia tranquilamente, parecia um anjo. Ela pensou em como era sortuda por ter um cara como ele ao seu lado.

Olhou a aliança em seu dedo e sorriu. E daqui a um tempo seria assim todos os dias.

E nem a morte os separaria. Nunca. Afinal, eles seguiriam um ao outro até o inferno. Eles se amavam.

**The End.**


End file.
